Who said demons can't meet angels ?
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: One of the first thing that Chloe knew was that angels are dangerous and you can't talk to them. Her parents were serious about it. Don't. Talk. About. angels. They're our ennemies. But what if an angel fell from heaven and end in hell ? like, litterally ?
1. Chapter 1

**Who said demons can't meet angels ?**

 **CHAPTER 1**

One of the first thing that Chloe knew was that angels are dangerous and you can't talk to them.

Her parents were serious about it. Don't. Talk. About. angels. _They're our ennemies._

But what if an angel fell from heaven and end in hell ? like, litterally ?

 _ **xoxoxo**_

It was a day like the others. Our –favorite- redhead was going to meet her best friend, Aubrey, when she saw a white thing in the light red sky.

The thing was falling, and were going to crash.

Chloe started to run in its direction but wasn't fast enough to catch it.

It hitted the ground with a loud « **thud »** and Chloe heard a small noise.

« Ow… »

She approched the thing and saw a little brunette… with wings. Big, beautiful white wings. One of them seems broken.

Realizing who the person was, Chloe let out a small « Oh Satan ! », which made the brunette turn in her direction.

Big bright blue eyes met the deep ocean ones.

And…

« Oh God ! you have a tail ! »

« And you have wings ! »

« No joke… ! » the tiny brunnette said

Chloe approched the girl who was now standing.

« Are you alright ? »

« Do I look like I'm fine ? »

« …No. »

The tiny girl had a lot of bruises all over her body, her clothes… didn't look like clothes, and one of her wing was crooked.

« So… you're- »

« An angel ? Yeah. I guess you're a demon ? please don't kill me… » the brunette said with a strange little smile.

« I won't. I'm Chloe, by the way. » She gave the other girl a big smile.

« Beca. »

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 **Hey there !**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter ! The idea hited me while I was in my car.**

 **The only thing that I need you to know is that english isn't my first language, I'm french (it's my fifth year of learning it) so I'm very sorry for the mistakes…**

 **See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

« I think I won't be able to walk… »

« I can help you. »

« Hum… I'm not sure… »

« C'mon ! I won't hurt you… »

« I know, but my mother told me that if an angel touch a demon- »

« - they die. My parents told me so as well. »

A silent felt between the two, when they heard people talking and walking their way.

« Beca, we need to move. If I don't touch you directly, It hink it will be fine. Grab my arm. Quickly ! »

The angel did what she was told and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened.

She let out her breath and Chloe started to pull her.

 _ **xoxoxo**_

A few moments later, they stopped behind a building in order to rest a little.

Beca shrugged and, suddenly, her wings disappeared.

« wha- how ? » The redhead asked.

Beca looked at her before falling with a gasp.

« Beca ! »

« my back… it hurts where my left wing 'went' »

« the broken one ? »

« hm. »

« let me see. »

The brunette turned around ans lifted her shirt.

There was a huge bloodstain.

Chloe brushed it, sending a shiver to Beca.

The brunette was asking herself why she was letting a stranger, who also is a _demon._

« why ? »

« why what ? »

« why are you helping me ? I'm an angel… »

Chloe locked her eyes with Beca's.

« Yeah, so what ? I'm going to kill you ? »

« no, but… »

« listen, Beca. Yes, you're an angel, yes, we are ennemies, but you need help and… and I want… how can I explain it … »

« you want to know me more, maybe ? »

« Yeah, exactly ! I want to know why angel and demon can't be together, and I have this strange feeling that _we_ will prouve _them_ that they're wrong. Will you help me ? »

« if you help me too, yes. »

« It's a deal, then ! »

 _ **Xoxoxo**_

 **hope you liked ! I know it's slow and short but i will update as quick as i can !**

 **see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was the first time that someone helped Beca that way.

Angels are not all nice, you know.

Beca's family particularly.

Her father left her mother, who started to drink, leaving Beca all alone. Her uncle hated her for no reason, her aunt tried to help her but her father didn't let her do it.

She decided to disapear. She went to her best friend's house, but Stacie wasn't here.

She met a boy, Jesse, who was also homeless.

They decided to help each other, Beca was finally happy, but Jesse left her as well.

You can say that Beca is a broken, lost angel.

So, when she met Chloe, a warm feeling that she never felt before startled her.

She felt… safe.

With a _demon_.

 _ **xoxoxo**_

Chloe was sitting in a chair, looking at Beca.

She forced the angel to come to her appartment, after calling Aubrey to cancel their meeting.

Beca refused at first, but Chloe made the puppy eyes and who can resist ?

The brunette was sleeping peacefully in the redhead's bed.

The demon was surprised. Beca wasn't as bad as her parents told her.

The flashback of a conversation she had with the tiny girl came in her mind

 _« do you know how to go back to heaven ? »_

 _« nope. »_

 _« okay… how did you fell ? »_

 _« I dunno. »_

 _« you're not helping at all, Becs. »_

 _« becs ? you're already giving me a surname ? »_

 _« yep. Is it a problem ? »_

 _The brunette started to look blankly at the floor_

 _First, she lied to Chloe. She knew how she felt and secondly, it was the first time that someone gave her a surname._

 _She sighed._

 _« no, not at all. »_

 _« okay so, you will stay at my place until we find a way to send you back there and- »_

 _« but- »_

 _« there's no 'but' ! if someone saw you, we're screwed ! »_

 _« I know. »_

They decided that if Beca was seen by another demon, Chloe will say that Beca is a demon who was born without a tail and that they were childhood friends.

Beca was okay with it.

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 **here we are ! hope you enjoyed ! I will update tomorrow** **please review and comment what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone ! Just a little note to thanks the 2 guests who commented my story and my answers : I'm sorry if I'm using speech marks but that's how you write a dialogue in french, I'll try to resolve the problem. And you're right, it's a nickname, I forgot…:/**

 **Enjoy chapter 4 !**

 **The song, if you don't know it, is** **Don't worry** **by MADCON. I just love it !**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Beca woke up 3 hours later, feeling a little bit better. She looked around her Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

She jumped lightly of the bed and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and saw the red sky.

 _So that's how Hell look like… not as terryfing as I tought._

She guessed that she was in Chloe's room. There were photos all over the orange walls, a desk with a laptop and some books, a guitare and a big cupboard.

 _Not as different as mine._

Beca was confused. Comparing Hell and Heaven, she realized that's the two wasn't really different…

Sure, one was red and the other white, but what else ? Chloe seemed really nice, the opposity of the story the heard about demons.

She opened the door and heard someone singing.

 _I'll take you to the future  
forget about the past  
You can keep all of your secrets  
I swear that I won't ask  
let go of all your troubles,  
I don't care where you've been  
the only thing that matters now  
is where the night will end_

She followed the voice and entered in a small room, the kitchen.

Chloe was in there, making something that Beca couldn't see.

 _Them bright big lights are shining on us  
That beat so tight it makes you wanna  
get up get down like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow  
like there's no tomorrow_

Chloe was singing Beca's favorite song (a song writen by a human, Madcon) and she joined Chloe at the chorus.

 _Oh, we can own the night  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

 _I know we'll be alright  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't worry 'bout a thing_

Chloe turned around, a big smile on her face.

'Beca ! you're up ! did you sleep well ?'

'yeah, thank you.'

She approched the redhead to see what she was making.

'tacos ?'

'Exactly, Becs ! My favorite meal ! I hope you like tacos ?'

'It's also my favorite meal, Red.'

Chloe's smile couldn't be bigger. Beca loved the same things as her and she called her _Red_ !

She grabed two plates, telling Beca to follow her. They walked across the appartment and stopped in another room with a big TV screen, a coffee table and a couch.

The demon putted down the tacos on the table and looked at the angel.

'wanna watch a movie ?'

'I… don't really like movies…'

'are you serious ?'

The tiny girl nodded.

'what do you do on your free time in Heaven ?'

At this question, Beca just dozzed of.

' _mom !'_

' _what is it B ?'_

' _can I watch a movie with you ?'_

' _why ? can't you see that I'm busy ?'_

' _but mom, you can drink wine later !'_

 _Her mom just glared at her._

 _A few days later, little Beca asked the same question and got the same answer._

 _Each week, she asked and each week, her mom said no._

 _After one month of trying, little Beca stopped asking._

'Becs ?'

Chloe's voice took her back to reality.

'are you-'

'yeah, sorry. I just…'

'nah, it's fine, you don't need to tell me. We can just eat.'

'yes, please.'

And Beca was glad that Chloe didn't asked her to many questions.


End file.
